


"Hey Kevin Did You Just Absorb The Tube?"

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Ben 10 Alien Force, Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alien Powers, Awkwardness, Embarrassment, Gen, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Teenagers, i bet you can guess where this is going, implied gwevin, lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: Ah a trip to the lake on a hot summer's day. What couldpossiblygo wrong?





	"Hey Kevin Did You Just Absorb The Tube?"

Kevin’s car was strong and sturdy, but it was still a delicate machine. A trip to the lake with the Tennysons meant the trunk would be stocked to the limit and as Kevin watched them load the trunk he felt his heart climb up his throat. Three beach bags filled to the brim (Gwen always liked to go anywhere super prepared) two coolers, (one with food and soda and one with just Mr. Smoothy’s smoothies, why Ben why?) the inflatable pool tube, the old rickety beach chair, rolled up towels, and the umbrella. Throughout the long drive down the highway, Kevin’s thoughts immediately flashed to the worst possible scenario as he heard the rusting in the trunk. Dents, scrapes, the extra weight made the tires delate, sag, and give way. When the trio finally reached the lake, Kevin had barely parked when he shot out from the car. His nerves going at about a thousand miles an hour, he dashed to the trunk and opened it. Pop and _bam!_ Landslide.

“My ride!” Kevin exclaimed.

In the backseat, Ben had begun to crack up. Gwen had already got out from the passenger’s seat and glanced over at the damage done. She sighed.

“Hang on. Let me help you with that,” she joined him and began to help clear. Thank god for Gwen. Thank god that she was right next to him. Man if he could, he would just _kiss_ her just for being _her._ But of course, he wasn’t sure where the two of them stood where it came to that attraction between them. It was complicated to say the least.

Ben, after controlling his hysterical hyena snorts, came about to help too. He meant well, but was nowhere as intuitive as his cousin. By that time, Kevin and Gwen were halfway done.

When Kevin had calmed down to see that his ride was still intact, the three of them dragged the umbrellas and chair out to the lake’s beach. After setting them up, Gwen went off to change. Ben opened the cooler with the smoothies and took one out. Kevin removed his shirt and tossed it on his towel. He went to grab a soda and sat down. Gwen reappeared. 

“Hey guys,” her voice felt like music to Kevin’s ears. 

“Hey,” Ben said.

“Hey,” Kevin heard that his voice was a bit higher than normal. He cringed on the inside at how dorky it sounded.

**Pop**

The soda fizzed. Kevin’s finger bent the tab back. He gazed up at her.

**Bam**

It wasn’t that he was taken by surprise. He knew that his crush would be wearing a bathing suit but oh my god she was in a bikini and oh my god it looked really good on her and oh my god—

_Uh oh_

His hand squeezed the soda can. His knees shot up and slid towards his chest. He glanced down. Then back up. He froze.

_Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh **no**_

“Hey um I—“ His eyes were lingering on her way too long and he knew it. He blinked. And blinked again. His cheeks felt like they were burning though he was sitting in the shade, underneath the umbrella. 

_Play it cool Kevin. Play it cool._

“You—you look nice,” he hoped his voice didn’t betray him. His knees were now knocking against his chest. 

“Thanks?” Gwen was confused yet accepted his compliment. 

“You ok?” She added with a concerned gaze.

“Yeah I’m fine,” he waved his unsteady free hand. His toes dug into the towel. He raised his soda up to take a sip. 

“I’m going over to the water you guys wanna come?”

Kevin dropped the can with a clang. His coke spilled over the edges of the towel and ran onto the sand.

“Aw man!” He quickly picked up the can and set it aside, all the while still sitting in the same, uncomfortable position.

“Yeah!” Ben jumped up to his feet. 

“Yeah I’ll…come along,” Kevin hesitantly said. 

His back arched a little inwards as he slowly got up. His hand hovered over his thigh for a split second before he burst out into what could be describe as a duck waddle towards the water. Ben and Gwen already were in the lake.

“Come in—ah it’s cold!” Gwen squealed. The water splashed up. Her arms jutted in. Kevin’s eyes bulged. 

_What do I do? What do I do?_

His foot kicked the tube float. It felt squishy. And soft. A lightbulb went off in his head.

_The tube!_

Kevin picked up the inflatable tube and squeezed it. He closed his eyes and concentrated. His arm turned blue. His skin became rubbery. He opened his eyes and sighed. He headed towards Ben and Gwen. He was doing good, doing good. He just had to get in waist deep and he’d be ok. The water was about up to his knees when Ben and Gwen waded over to him.

“Hey Kev!—“

Two very confused expressions crossed Ben and Gwen’s faces as they noticed that Kevin’s appearance had changed. 

“Uh, why’s your arm and shorts blue?” Ben asked.

Kevin didn’t know what excuse to give. He bit his lip as he thought it over.

“Hey Kevin… did you just absorb the tube?” Gwen glanced over at the tube float on the beach and then back at Kevin. 

“Um---it’s a-- a great party trick! A human surfboard!” Kevin dove into the water and tried to float with his back facing up. He came up for air instantly.

“Cool right?” He gasped.

No answer. With a nervous chuckle, Kevin looked over at Ben. Then Gwen. She shifted her position over to the side. The water rippled as she moved. _Pop._ The tube surface cracked and dissolved.

**BAM**

One shame. Two stares. An awkward silence filled the air. Dealing with an overloaded trunk sounded like a great idea right now.


End file.
